


В каждом холде ждет красотка

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на спецквест ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru. Задание - огненный змей.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	В каждом холде ждет красотка

**Author's Note:**

> Название: В каждом холде ждет красотка  
> Размер: 600х800  
> Исходники: кадры из фильм «Эрагон», сериалов «Легенда об Искателе», «Белая королева»  
> Задание: Огненный змей  
> Примечание: «Огненный змей — злой дух, мифологическое существо в преданиях славян. Огненный змей посещает в ночное и вечернее время вдову или девицу, чрезмерно предавшихся тоске, после недавней потери мужа или сердечного друга (умершего или отсутствующего). Основным занятием огненного змея являются его сексуальные отношения с женщинами» (с) Википедия  
> 


End file.
